


Drarry Prompt Series

by 5Candy2Wolf9Bear3



Series: Drarry Prompt Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, based on a prompt from tumbr, idk the link to it, just a cute oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3
Summary: Just a one shot prompt.Talking is a lot less destructive, you know.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Prompt Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177484
Kudos: 9





	Drarry Prompt Series

Prompt: “Talking is a lot less destructive, you know.”

“Talking is a lot less destructive, you know.” Harry said as he and Draco lay sprawled next to each other in the grass, sun setting in the summer wind, both with their clothes in shambles with bruises and cuts, maybe a fracture or two. The area around them had small craters and dirt kicked up.

Draco stayed silent for a moment. “Shut it, Potter.” 

Neither moved. 

Harry sighed, feeling around for his glasses and trying not to wince. “.Ugh, can’t move. Damn, Malfoy, you weren’t holding back today. What got up your bratty ass?” He mumbled. 

Draco had a decent bruise on his jaw. Harry thought maybe that was why he was silent and hoped it wasn’t fractured.

He kept his head turned away from Harry. “Just felt like it, Potter. Go off to your precious Weaslette. I’ll be out of your unruly mop of hair soon.” His voice was quiet but there was spite there. Harry saw him clench at the dirt beneath his fingers.

That worried Harry more than he would’ve liked to admit. So he didn’t.  
He saw Draco throw one arm limply across his eyes. “What are you doing, Draco? Heh....stupid...” he muttered to himself, a small whisper, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

Harry frowned. Draco wouldn’t have shown up for no reason. He rose a brow, moving as best he could though his body hurt. “You’re the one who dragged me away first, Malfoy. Also, stop calling Ginny that.” 

Draco snorted. “Correction. I egged you on and like the small minded idiot you were, you fell for it.” 

Harry went to stand but let out a pained groan. His thigh felt like a large rock was thrown onto it. Draco must’ve fractured it. Harry let out a pained hiss and tried getting closer.  
Draco’s eyes latched to his.  
“Oh, worried, Malfoy?” Harry taunted, having seen the furrowed brow. 

Draco scoffed, moving himself to his hands and knees, he glanced around, probably looking for their wands. “Oh please, don’t flatter yourself, Potter. I’ll leave that job to the rest of the Wizarding World.” Again, there was spite there. “Why did you go easy on me, you prick?” His voice strained out and Harry furrowed his own brow. He hadn’t really. 

Draco crawled over, farther away, and gathered both the wands and seemed to have found Harry’s glasses, if the noise of acknowledgement he made was to go by. 

Harry vaguely saw Draco’s shape get closer. “I didn’t...go easy, I mean. You’ve been...in a more fowl mood than usual so I...” 

He felt Draco flick his forehead, he winced at it. “Went easy. Really, Potter. If you’re going to lie, do it right.” 

Harry was so confused. Draco really had been itching for a fight and had been his old self. The brat that he was. But now, after they hurt each other...why couldn’t Draco be easier to figure out?!

He jolted at the feeling of a wand tip against his thigh but relaxed when after a spell, uttered by Draco, the pain went away. “You ARE out of it, Potter. Hit your head?” He tried to sound taunting, but Harry could hear the concern there. 

Harry smirked, though even up close, it was a bit hard to see clearly. “In your dreams, Malfoy. I wouldn’t give you the pleasure.” 

Draco just made a noise of acknowledgment again.

Harry looked down to his belt as he felt Draco’s hands there, then his wand, Draco having put it there so he probably wouldn’t lose it. Harry reached and grabbed his wrist, causing Draco to jolt violently in surprise. Harry noted how thin and bony it was. If it were a physical fight, Harry would’ve worried more if he’d broken something in Draco. He didn’t think Draco was ever that thin.

Harry’s eyes widened at Draco’s tone next. “Let go of me.” His voice was serious. Even.

Harry gulped. He looked at what he hoped was Draco’s eyes, he swore even with his blurry vision, he saw the silver orbs dance. Wow...he really must’ve hit his head. “Tell me what’s wrong first.” 

He felt the arm tremble, the vibration through his wrist. “I don’t have to tell you anything. Your leg is better...go run off and let go.” 

Harry really wished he could see Draco’s face clearly. “I kinda need my glasses, Malfoy.” He said with a small grin.  
He heard Draco’s breath hitch, before trying to pull his wrist from Harry’s grip again. He didn’t let go.

“How do you know I have them?” Draco snorted, his voice strained despite trying to sound condescending. 

For some reason, it just made Harry smile. “You know how bad my eyes are. We know each other better than anyone, remember?” 

Draco gasped, his body going ridged. “We’re not 13 anymore,”He ground out, sounding almost angry all over again, “so don’t act like you care.” He tried yanking harder again, he let out a choked noise.

Harry knew Draco would break soon. He tried looking right at Draco’s eyes, hoping that’s where he really was focused on. “It’s really hard to look at your eyes when you’re blurry, Malfoy.” Harry chuckled lightly. 

“Good. I don’t want your eyes on my lovely face anyway.” Draco retorted. 

Harry used Draco’s distraction to his advantage. Sliding the hand not gripping Draco’s wrist, to dig into his other hand. Draco flinched but Harry wasn’t done. He slowly took the glasses from Draco’s palm, the glasses landing on the ground, then he slid his fingertips against Draco’s palm, going up until his fingers were intertwined with Draco’s thin, shaking ones.  
Draco was trapped.  
“Caught you.” Harry whispered, tilting his head towards Draco. 

Draco tried pulling away, them both still sitting on their knees. “Let go. Now.” He ground out. Harry could feel Draco’s fingers twitch and strain to not tighten around Harry’s own, trying to stay loose. 

Harry pulled Draco’s wrist he was still holding and slowly, his own breath wavering, rubbed his cheek against the palm, causing Draco to jolt again. 

“Stop it, Potter.” Draco warned. 

He didn’t. He pressed his face hard into Draco’s palm, turning it where his nose was buried against it, he felt his breath puff back at him. “You finally approached me after 3 years apart and it’s to fight like we were 11 again. Why?” 

Draco smelled like blood, dirt, and salt water. He always smelled like salt or rain water. Well...when he wasn’t wearing cologne. 

“I hate you.” Draco said. 

Harry didn’t believe it for a moment. “No you don’t.” 

“What do you know, oh savior?!” Draco was getting upset. Harry must’ve said the wrong thing. Or the right thing, Harry wasn’t sure.

Harry’s heart was in his throat. He hadn’t done this since they were younger. He gently kissed Draco’s palm, causing Draco’s breath to hitch with a stifled whine. “I know...because more than the lips, by just a bit, you liked these. The small caresses. The light kisses on your hands or cheek, on your forehead.” He chuckled at the memory. “You’d blush so red I thought you’d pass out. Kinda hoped you would so I could tease you before doing it more.” 

Draco choked. “I wouldn’t give you the pleasure to. Fuck...you’re one to talk, Potter.” He looked away but Harry saw the small smile, Draco remembering as well. “You liked when I’d link just our pinkies when passing each other or in secret or when I’d run my nails through your hair. When I’d nuzzle under your jaw or...” he paused, biting his lip, “how were we so awkward yet so...” 

“Comfortable?” Harry finished, seeing if that was what he was going to say. He swallowed thickly. 

Neither had said barely a word to the other in 3 years. Not since Draco left without a word as their 3rd year ended and hadn’t spoken to him since. Coming back the next year after, thinner and more lost looking. Quieter. Angrier. 

Draco tried pulling his hands free, his breathing shuddering with emotion. “You hate me now, right? You have to. You...have to hate me now...right?” His voice trailed off into a whimper. 

“Can you put my glasses back on me, Malfoy?” Harry asked, lowering their intertwined fingers to the wire framed, old glasses. 

“Let go and do it yourself.” Draco said, trying and failing to regain control over his voice. 

Harry wanted to see if the old way he used to tempt Draco would work. Whenever he used to say it, after he thought of it, Draco always broke into a blush and a scowl but would huff with a small smile and do it anyway. “Please, my winter Ferret? I want to see your face.” His voice was sweet like syrup and he smiled. 

He felt Draco startle and gulp loudly. “Y-you can’t just-“

He turned the other wrist over, his own arm bending oddly, and kissed the other wrist, leaving it there lightly, feeling Draco’s stuttering and racing pulse beneath his lips like a small, hopeful tickle. “Please?” 

Draco made a strangled noise and yanked his hands free successfully. Harry felt a pit burrow in his belly. He went to reach out, but stopped when he heard the wire creak on his glasses. He heard Draco sniffle and mutter under his shaky breath.  
Harry was shaking too, his nerves haywire. 

He felt Draco’s soft, shaky knuckles against his temples as he tried gently placing the glasses on Harry’s face.  
Before he could pull his hands away, Harry gripped both Draco’s wrists in his hands. “You know I don’t hate you. I was...I was scared. I-“ he cut short, when his eyes landed on Draco’s, able to see clearly. 

Draco must’ve been holding whatever it was he was angry about, in, for a long time. His brows were furrowed in an attempt not to cry, though his whole body shook.  
“Please, Harry...it’d be easier if you hated me. Please...” he begged. 

Harry’s grip tightened as his heart clenched. He grit his teeth. Harry had to breath through his nose, taking deep breaths. Draco hadn’t used his first name since back then. “Why would it be easier?” 

“It just would! Now let go so we can be done.” Draco snapped. He wouldn’t look Harry in the eye. 

“It hurt me...to see you suddenly change. You were always a brat, but...Draco, love-“ Harry began but was cut off by Draco using the wrist holding against him. Instead of pulling, Draco pushed so his hands fumbled to cover Harry’s mouth. 

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” He yelled. Tears were threatening to spill. 

Harry glared, giving an open mouthed kiss to the hand while looking Draco in the eye.  
He saw the blush that spread fast and wild across Draco’s face, across his ears and down his neck. He pushed Draco’s hands away, enough where he could speak. “Well until you formally break up with me, I can call you whatever I want!” 

Harry knew he was being petty. But then he saw the blush get darker, the tears sliding down Draco’s face. “Y-you still...but I thought...”

Something seemed to break and Draco tried curling in on himself. “I-I-I thought you hated me after I left! I couldn’t tell you my family was keeping tabs so I couldn’t...oh, Harry, I wanted to tell you! Then you got friendly with the Weaslette and I knew she liked you! I didn’t know what to do so I just stayed away! Then you just seemed fine like I didn’t just-“ he stopped, having realized the tangent he was on. He bit his lip and turned away, breathing deep through his nose, trying to calm down.  
“I was never meant to love you like this.” He whispered and Harry felt his heart stutter and leap. 

“You-“ Harry breathed. 

Draco looked at him wide eyed, like he hadn’t meant to say it. “I...I didn’t...don’t think too much on it.” 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “My darling winter Ferret, you realize that means so much to me? Even as kids you never said that word.” 

Draco looked away, the blush still there and the tears, though not flowing, stained his pink cheeks. “I’m aware.” 

Harry pulled hard on Draco’s wrists, making him yelp and begin falling forward, until Harry let go of his wrists and grabbed Draco’s face.  
He was blushing and elated. He couldn’t stifle the grin even as he kissed Draco. So it wasn’t much of an actual kiss.  
Draco made a surprised noise, before after a moment of Harry holding it, Draco made a desperate noise in the back of his throat, clutching his own hands against Harry’s and tried moving closer. 

Harry laughed against Draco’s feverish lips and leaned them back, trying to kiss him properly.  
Draco moved his hands to Harry’s hair and Harry sighed into the kisses. He swore he could feel Draco’s heartbeat against his own. 

“I’m not saying it!” Draco said when he pulled his head away breathlessly. He looked pleadingly at Harry’s eyes but Harry knew what he wanted to say, but was too prideful to. 

He smiled gently, running his fingers against his cheek, watching Draco’s eyes follow it. “You don’t have to. Just...say...” he gulped. He then took a deep breath.  
“Draco?” 

Silver glittering eyes locked with his. A question.

He gave Draco a few more long and lingering kisses. “Would you like to skip out of the great hall and meet me near the roof? I can use my invisibility cloak to sneak us lunch up so no one knows.” 

Draco rose a beautiful brow and smirked, though Harry could tell he was fighting a full grin. “You always were a rule-breaker, Potter.” 

Harry reached up and played with the ends of messy blonde hair. “So...?” 

Draco snorted, pressing himself more into Harry before kissing him in 3 quick pecks, the last one he gave the “muah” noise to.  
Harry swore Draco was more childish than anyone knew. “Make it in the hidden area past the Quidditch field and it’s a date.” 

Harry rolled his eyes though as he sat up, a grin wide on his mouth. “Brat.” 

Draco shrugged, sitting up as well and crowded near Harry’s ear, causing him to blush. Draco spoke in a whisper, his breath ghosting Harry’s ear.

“I love you, Harry.”


End file.
